A Suprising Birthday
by Devil Dog 1993
Summary: It's Natsu's birthday and something is wrong with him. Will Lucy be able to help him with his problem or will she just make it worst?


**A/N: Hey guys I was bored so I wrote this one shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A Surprising Birthday**

Natsu was sitting on the grass looking up at the night sky.

"Wow I never knew this but the stars are very beautiful things" he said as he let out a big sigh and then looked at the lake that looked beautiful because of the moonlight shining on it.

"There you are Natsu I've been looking for you" A blonde hair girl said as she approached him.

"Natsu why are you here in the forest at night and why are you alone? I mean we are celebrating _YOUR birthday_. And why did you run away from the guild when we surprised you?"

"Because _IT's not my birthday_ Lucy and everyone knows it. I don't know when my real birthday is or how old I am"

"Is that why you ran away? I mean we do know it's not your official birthday but isn't it appropriate that your birthday is on the first day of summer? I mean that's what your name means summer." Lucy said as she sat down next to the fire mage.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to see or talk to anyone right now"

"Why should I leave this place doesn't belong to you. Why don't you leave Natsu." Lucy said as she stuck at her tongue to annoy him.

"Fine I guess I will so when you get back to the guild tell everyone to GO HOME ALREADY!"

"Hey don't scream at me! All I was trying to do was make you feel better. You know all you do is get into meaningless fights with Gray and eat until you almost throw up. You WASTE OF SPACE!" Lucy yelled at the angry Salamander as she got up and let him all alone in the dark.

"Fine leave me you bitch!" Natsu said as he got up and walked into the woods.

"Stupid Lucy and stupid fake birthday" Natsu said to himself as he walked through the woods without a destination.

'I think I was too hard on him even though he was really rude to me' Lucy thought as she opened the guild doors.

"Surprise again!" everyone inside shouted as Lucy entered the guild.

"False alarm it's just Lucy again" Mira said as she approached the blonde mage.

"So you didn't get him to comeback Lucy?"

"No Mira, Natsu only insulted me and left after I tried to talk to him" Lucy said with an aggravated voice.

"That doesn't sound like Natsu at all I mean he is your best friend or even more" Mira teased Lucy. That only aggravated the blonde even more.

"No Mira Natsu and I are only _nakama _and no more"

"Okay Lucy just try to talk to him again. Because we are getting tired of waiting for him and we all want to eat the cake Erza brought in" Mira said as she looked at 7 foot tall cake shaped as a dragon.

"Sure why not I'll try one more time but if it doesn't work just tell everyone to go home."

"Okay but we all worked hard decorating the guild for today you know." Mira said as Lucy walked out the front door.

After 5 minutes of looking for Natsu in the woods she finally found him again for the second time that night.

"Finally I thought I would never find you" Lucy told the Dragon Slayer that was sitting on a rock.

"What are you doing here Lucy I told you to leave me alone. Just like Igneel did and my real parents"

"What? I would never leave you Natsu we are nakama after all" Lucy said as she placed her hand on Natsu's back.

"Yeah you're only saying that so I can feel better and go back to the guild. I've never been loved in my life by anyone and you even said I'm a waste of space."

"Natsu you know I didn't mean it. And everyone in Fairy Tail loves you. You are our Natsu and of course you are my Natsu" Lucy said as she hugged the dragon slayer whose face started to change color to a crimson red.

"Yeah right why are you wasting your time here with me when you could be somewhere else doing something else."

"Wow Natsu are you really that depressed? I've never seen you like this in my life."

"Yeah I know you never seen me like this because you've only known me for six months so just leave me alone." Natsu said as he stood up and started walking.

"Not so fast minster. Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to my house to spend my night alone with some peace and quiet"

"No you're not you're coming with me minster back to the guild to celebrate your birthday with your family and all your friends"

"Why do you care so much about this?" Natsu asked a little annoyed at the Celestial Mage.

"Because stupid I…."

"You what Lucy?"

"I…..I…I…"

"Spit it out already your starting to annoy me!"

"Because Natsu I love you!"

"Wait what?"

"Are you so stupid that you can't even understand a girl when she's confessing to you! Are you seriously that dense!"

"Wait you love me as a friend or as a lover?"

"AS A LOVER YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh you should have just said it in the first place you know" this made Lucy want to smack him so hard that he wouldn't wake up for a month.

"Why do you love me Lucy when you can get anyone you wanted? I've seen so many guys look at you and I also heard them say how beautiful you are. Why pick someone as useless as me?"

"Because every time I'm next to you my heart beats really fast. Also you always do stuff for me and I never return the favor. And my last reason is because you don't only look at me as a beautiful girl and you don't see me as an object like other guys you look at me like Lucy. _YOUR LUCY_"

"Well Lucy I love you too" as he said this the blonde quick pulled him in for a kiss that seemed to last an eternity. After they both stopped kissing or rather making out they both smiled at each other.

"I love you more Lucy"

"No I love you more Natsu. Oh shit the party we forgot about the party!" Lucy said as she took Natsu's hand and quickly led him to the guild.

"Surprise again Natsu!" everyone s\shouted as Natsu and Lucy opened the door. "Thanks guys" Natsu said with a smile on his face while he still held Lucy's hand.

"Okay everyone after we eat cake we give Natsu his gifts 3!" Mira said as she turned around to see the cake. But only saw the cake missing while Erza and Gray sitting there holding their stomachs.

"AHHH that was a good cake right Gray?" Erza said as she smiled in delight.

"Yeah…Wait why is everyone looking at us?"

**The End**

**A/N So did you guys like it? Leave me some feedback on how you liked or on how you disliked this story. And like always have a nice day or night if you read this at night.  
**


End file.
